


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 1

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 day OTP challenge: day 1, Day 1, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding hands wasn’t something Sherlock normally liked to do. He felt that it was an unnecessary action for the most part and was entirely fueled by sentiment; which he was sure he did not possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic.... DON'T KILL ME!! Anyways, to pop my cherry I decided to start with the 30 Day OTP Challenge.... Johnlock... obviously! Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. I plan on developing my way up to more smutty and sexy writing X3 SOOO (that was kind of off topic) day one is holding hands... so that's all it is.... boring.... :D alright byyyeee.

Holding hands wasn’t something Sherlock normally liked to do. He felt that it was an unnecessary action for the most part and was entirely fueled by sentiment; which he was sure he did not possess.

However with John it was somehow more satisfying, natural. It was no longer some mundane task but an exciting privilege. When holding John’s hand he was able to see a rosy blush blossom on his cheeks, can hear the slight hitch in his breath, he could feel his hands become slightly clammy (hopefully with excitement), and the best part he could feel him squeeze his hand back in acceptance. These things he never got bored of no matter how many times he reached for that small yet strong doctor-like hand.

Sherlock always thought that holding hands was trivial, but with John it was everything. It meant John understood him, treasured him, and accepted him. This was more than anything Sherlock could have ever hoped to achieve with anyone.

Not that he was entirely asexual before but he did have those qualities. It was more along the line of seeing others as so profoundly unintelligent that he was completely uninterested. John was the exception though, always the exception.

It wasn’t that he was outstandingly smart or interesting. He was in fact quite ordinary. You could say he was the grounding device that Sherlock needed his little blogger. John’s hand was like an anchor to Sherlock’s mind assuring that he wouldn’t go running off on another tangent of his. This fact and the fact that Sherlock knows that John would never leave him brings a smile to his face.

“Sherlock?” John asks, waking Sherlock from his mental ramble. They are sitting on their couch watching the telly.

“ Hmmm?” Sherlock muses back. Trying to pretend that he was focusing on the horribly boring show, only to make John happy.

“Were you just smiling?” He questions him, a little play of a smirk on his face.

“Yes, I believe I was. It is a perfectly normal facial expression, one I am perfectly capable of making.”

“I’m well aware, but why?”

“I was just thinking. Thinking about how wonderfully normal this all is. And how holding your hand, John, is the best thing about watching your terrible telly programs.”  
With that John giggles at how open Sherlock is being tonight. How Sherlock loves that wonderful noise! John squeezes his hand a little.

“Hmm I agree” John simply states.

They go back to “watching” the screen. Both enjoying their night in.


End file.
